


Fictober 2019

by Bluvixen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluvixen/pseuds/Bluvixen
Summary: Happy Inktober/Fictober! These are a collection of prompts I am writing for Fictober for various fandoms. I don't expect the ratings to go beyond a Teen, but I will update as necessary. This is my first time writing in a while so the first few entries may be a little rough. I may also decide to expand these into larger prompts or fictions at a later time. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!





	Fictober 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I decided to revisit Mystic Messenger and my MC, Jane Kanno. I wrote her for V’s route although she has a sliiiightly different background than the cannon MC: she is a musician (oboist) and paraplegic who, after the events in V’s route, underwent experimental surgery to help repair her spine and has been in physical therapy re-learning how to walk while V is away. She also knew V and Rika prior to the events of the game, but more on that for future writings.

Dear Jihyun,

I know it must seem silly to write these responses to your letters. After all, where can I even send them to? I suppose they’re really more for my sake than yours, and I apologize for that. I’m doing my best to honor your wishes as you make this journey, but I suppose I can’t silence the selfish part of my heart that wishes to speak with you again? 

Funny that you mention storms - we just had one here, too. Only now the sunlight has begun to peak through the shades of grey in brilliant yellow rays. Everyone talks about whether they like sunrises or sunsets, but I love seeing the sunlight just after a storm. It always reminds me that no matter how dark and cold things get, it is only a passing thing. The sunlight will always shine through the gloom. But even then, storms aren’t a bad thing. They are as natural as the sun. Trees need the rain from these storms in order to photosynthesize, just like they need sunlight. 

I suppose what I mean to say is, be sure not to let yourself drown in your own heart to the point that you lose yourself in your emotions once again. I want you to find balance on your journey, because that is the only way I think you will be able to forgive yourself and move forward. And I hope you are not worrying over making me wait. I have waited for a year, and I will continue to wait as long as it takes. Even as my heart misses you more with each passing day, I know that you are trying your best to get better, and that inspires me to get better, too.

On that note, I should mention that my physical therapy has been going as well as can be expected. There are some days where I make progress, and other days that make me feel so hopeless I feel like giving up. But then I remember the light hiding behind the clouds....I remember that you are waiting to return to me, and then I remember the promise I made to myself: that when you finally return, I will be able to walk hand-in-hand with you on my own two feet. That, and the encouragement of my sisters and the RFA are what help keep me going. 

Now the clouds are beginning to clear and I can see the blue sky. I think I’ll move outside to enjoy the smell of a fresh rain and the warmth of the sun. I’ve grown tired of sitting behind windows, staring longingly while lamenting my fate. I feel like I am ready to be selfish for once and to take my fate into my own hands. I want to keep moving forward, and I hope that in your journey you will find the strength to move forward, too. 

When you return and show me the pictures from your travels, perhaps I can also show you my replies to your letters? I wonder what you will think of them? 

Yours truly,

Jane


End file.
